Roger Cobb
Roger Cobb is the main character of House (1986). Plot (House) He is an author of horror novels who is a troubled man. He has recently separated from his wife when their only son who has disappeared without a trace, and his aunt has just died if she has an apparent suicide by hanging. On top of everything else, it has been more than a year since the release of his latest book and he is being pressured by his publisher to write another. To the chagrin of his fans and publisher before Roger plans a novel based on his experiences in Vietnam instead of another horror story. It is not so much that he is interested in the subject, it is more a way of purging himself of the horrors he himself experienced while there. After his aunt's funeral, instead of selling her house as recommended by the estate attorney. Roger decides to live there for a while to try to write. Having spent a great deal of time in the house as a child, there are a lot of memories still there for him. After moving in, Roger begins to have powerful graphic nightmares. Thoughts about his army buddy, Big Ben who died in Vietnam, come spilling out. In addition, strange phenomena spring forth from the house itself, haunting him in his waking hours as well. He tries communicating his fears to his nosy next door neighbor, Harold, but Harold thinks he is crazy. One night while investigating a noise coming from his late aunt's bedroom, Roger is attacked by a strange monster came from his dead aunt's closet but he push it back in the closet. More strange things happen, garden tools embed themselves in the door near his head, his wife turns up on the doorstep one day, and as he says hello, she transforms into a hideous hag if she was called "Sandywitch" so he shoots her and wins. The real Sandy was working. Roger battles gremlin creatures that are attempting to kidnap a neighbor’s child Roger is reluctantly babysitting. Next what happens, Roger finds out what appears to be an entry into a sinister otherworld through the bathroom medicine cabinet. Looking into the void, he is pulled into the darkness by an unseen creature. In the darkness however, he fortuitously locates his lost son, Jimmy. Roger manages to escape with Jimmy as they are leaving the house but stopped by see the living partially decomposed corpse of Big Ben. Because Roger had failed to kill him when he was seriously wounded in Vietnam, and had instead allowed him to be taken prisoner and tortured before dying, Ben reveals that he has been out to destroy Roger. Roger confronts Ben himself for aware that his anger over the kidnapping of his son Jimmy has overwhelmed his fears. Unable to instill fear in Roger any longer, Ben is defeated by a bomb. Roger destroys him and escapes with his son when they are outside now see Sandy was here and begin to got happy to see their son was found and safe. Harold see the house is fire inside after Sandy was here. In the end, Roger glances back at the house and thinks he has beaten it, and regained control of his life. Plot (House IV) Roger Cobb is now married to Kelly. She has a daughter named Laurel. They lives in the old Cobb family house that is located on a deserted and desolate shoreline. Roger's cynical step-brother Burke has been pestering him to sell the family mansion to some seedy Mafia real estate developers without any success. Roger is soon killed in a car accident that leaves Laurel requiring a wheelchair, and Burke is unable to convince Kelly to sell the house. Various supernatural events start occurring in the house after Kelly consults with a native American spiritual guide, she learns that the spirit of Roger and some Indians have been trying to warn Kelly that Roger's tragic car accident was in fact cold-blooded murder and that Burke is trying to sell the land to the Mafia so that it can be used for the illegal dumping of toxic waste. Gallery housekatt.jpg|Roger Carry A Gun Hosue Roger.png|Roger Is Seen In A Suit zty8oknw6op93hznazih.png|Roger In House Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male